


A Secretive Dream

by severity_softly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: Nasir dreams of his brother when they were children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a secretive dream" at my Nasir roleplay blog, [wyldlittledog](https://wyldlittledog.tumblr.com/).

“ _Nasir!_ ” Tullius’ voice is a harsh whisper and Tiberius blinks his heavy eyes open to see his brother standing over the little mat he calls his bed.

“Tull’us,” he whispers, slurring a bit from sleep, but Tullius smacks him in the shoulder and gets his eyes to open a bit more.

“ _Adar_ ,” he says, reminding Tiberius of the name he was once called, for what feels like the hundredth time. Tiberius wishes he would let it go. They are safer here when they do as they’re told, and that means answering to new names. Before he can think much more, Tullius giggles, too loudly, and darts away. And only then does Tiberius realize his little brother is naked–something not indecent for a child his age, but their dominus will not have naked slaves running around the villa in the middle of night.

Tiberius feels his heart seize, suddenly too awake, and without thinking he chases after his brother. Tullius is wild, and often finds himself receiving punishment, even at such a young age. There isn’t much Tiberius can do most of the time, though he tries with every ounce of himself to make his brother see what they have to do. Who they have to become.

Tiberius does not want this life either, but he is far too young to know how to handle the fear that grips his chest when he thinks his brother has gone too far. When he sees the anger in Dominus’ eyes and worries he will kill the only family Tiberius has left. Tiberius does as he is told, and instructs his brother to do the same, in attempt to protect him. But Tullius never listens.

The villa is far too quiet. Far too empty. But Tiberius only thanks the gods for it. He doesn’t have time to question why no one has heard the clapping of his and Tullius’ bare feet against the floor, or Tullius’ continued laughter. Tiberius knows better than to add to the noise by calling his brother’s name, though, and chases his brother all the way outside.

They run through the open courtyard, and still no one has come to see what is going on. It’s almost eerie, but Tiberius does not stop until they reach the large doors at the entrance of their villa, and only then because he’s dumbfounded. The doors are wide open, and Tiberius gapes at them for a moment. _This is a dream_ , a voice somewhere in his head tells him. He’s not sure how he knows, but it’s the only way the quiet around them and the open, unguarded doors make sense. His gaze finds his brother again.

The tiny, naked boy with the shock of black hair sticking up at odd angles and falling over almost equally dark eyes is grinning at him from outside the villa.  
“Tullius, cease foolishness and get ass back to bed,” Tiberius orders, his voice low and firm and frighteningly, even to his own ears, not unlike Dominus’ when he’s displeased.

“You talk like _them_ now,” Tullius says, making a face. “Come on!” And then he’s gone, darting away and out of sight. 

Tiberius’ heart is hammering in his chest, a rushing sound in his ears as he stares at where his brother just was, frozen. 

_This is a dream… This is a dream…_

Nasir has to remind himself several times before his feet unstick from the ground, and he rushes after Adar.


End file.
